


Of gemstones and roses

by Nuredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cultural Differences, Curiosity, Friends to Lovers, Glorfindel has had it with false piety, In Aman, M/M, Narvi wants to teach him a thing or two, Some Humor, Turgon is an idiot, dwarves are master stone masons, dwarves are open minded, dwarves know how to build, rebuilding Gondolin, some smut, teaching the king a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: Glorfindel has agreed to help out in the reconstruction of Gondolin, he does however doubt the intentions of his former king. Dwarves have been called to help out and with their help things do change, for the better, in many ways.
Relationships: Glorfindel/Narvi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2021 My Slashy Valentine





	Of gemstones and roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts).



Of gemstones and roses

The city square was already almost finished, and the workers had a short break. The warmth of the sun made the spot too hot to work in for a couple of hours and everybody were relaxing in the shade, drinking and eating and telling stories. The tall golden haired ellon who sat by the carriage used to transport the tiles was busy brushing dust out of his pants, he was not an ordinary worker but he had insisted on helping out. He felt that he ought to make himself useful, even now, as one of those few who were favoured by the valar. His return to life and return to Ennorath had been enough to make him somewhat of a legend and now, in the peace and quiet of Aman he had found that he was rather bored. Nothing ever happened there, the enemy was thrown down, the realms secure until the day when Morgoth did break through the walls of the night. And that day was hopefully not coming in a very long time.

He was one of the lords of the fallen city of Gondolin and now, as they were rebuilding the city here in Aman he was given back his old status, and his old title. He would have preferred it if he was forgotten, he didn’t want to return to that type of life, he wasn’t cut to be a lord. But Turgon did insist and he could only hope that rebirth had changed that one, he did too well remember the stifling rules and unwritten laws of that realm. Turgon was perhaps a son of Fingolfin and grandson of the great Finwë but it wasn’t the best traits of that family which had been cultivated within him or at least they hadn’t, back then, Now he wanted to recreate the entire city and he had been given some land and people did gather to live there but Glorfindel did wonder if they knew what they had gotten involved inn. 

The city would become way larger than the Gondolin of old, way more elegant and way more elaborate. The architects were hard at work and Glorfindel already knew that some were a bit in shock of what Turgon did demand. He was a perfectionist and some claimed that this city was to him what the Silmarilli had been to Fëanor. Glorfindel had helped out as much as he could even though Turgon had complained that it didn’t fit a lord to work among the commoners. It seemed as if Turgon still had his chin up in the sky, as before. But his sister did hold him down a bit, she was returned to life as well and she had matured and become a very wise and cunning elleth. Glorfindel hoped that she would prevent her brother from becoming too cocky and too confident. 

But this time they would have some help when it came to the design and construction of the city, the valar did demand it since the children of Aüle needed to work to feel well. Dwarves would come from his halls to aid the elves with this city and Glorfindel knew it was done to seal the gap between the two races. He had met dwarves before, many times and he had felt a sort of curiosity he didn’t feel for the race of men. They were after all not a part of the great song, they were something which didn’t have to follow the same paths everybody else did and little was really known about them and their culture. They had always been very secretive, even back in Ennorath.   
Now the dwarves had been relocated to Aman and they had brought that tendency with them, few of the elves there had ever seen a dwarf and many were rather exited. Some of the ideas he did hear spoken about were outrageous and others made him laugh. There hadn’t been that much of an uproar since Namo did proclaim that the sons of Fëanor were to be returned to life. Glorfindel remembered the rather hefty reactions this had created, but things had quieted down gradually. The twins had returned first and since they hadn’t acted like mad berserkers people did gradually accept them. 

The dwarves were due to arrive later that day, they were after all the masters of stone work and some of the designs were deemed as too difficult for the elven masons to achieve. The arches and angles were impossible and the use of stone also a dilemma. There were just so much good marble in the area and the other types of stone there were dubious when it came to quality. Glorfindel was much more fond of gardening than masonry, he had never truly learned to appreciate the beauty of stones, he saw living breathing things as way more attractive but he did guess it depends on what you are used to. 

The large square was going to be adorned by some fountains and also a grand park with trees and flowers and he was among those elves in charge of constructing a nice mixture of the right plants. Turgon wanted this new city to be a sort of paradise within paradise and even Fingolfin had shaken his head and rolled his eyes when he heard about the visions his son had for the place. But the city was taking shape, or at least, the foundations were. They had prepared the ground and lined up the city boundaries and Glorfindel had already realized that there wasn’t enough stone in the area to build even half of it. They would have to transport inn most of the stone and that would be tough, to say the least. He did sit down, wiped the sweat off his brow and hoped that the dwarves would make Turgon see how reality was clashing with his grand ideas. Gondolin had been a very difficult city to build and this would be no less taxing, even if it didn’t have to be kept a secret. 

The sun was heading towards the horizon when there was a shout coming from the gates and everybody laid down their tools, the dwarves were coming and many of the elves there came running, just to see. Most were born in Aman and had never left the blessed realm and to them this was a completely new experience. A maia of Aüle was to escort the dwarves and distribute the jobs and Glorfindel knew that they would get a group of them helping out with the shaping of the fountains and the park. It was to be fenced inn by a sort of thin stone wall, made to look like vines and the idea was gorgeous enough but Glorfindel had a hard time believing that it was possible. The amount of work needed for such a delicate lattice work was staggering, it would take the crafts men weeks just to get started. 

The carts and ponies did appear and Glorfindel got up and straightened his tunic. He did want to look his best, he had the greatest respect for the dwarves. He did see that there were both females and males among them but to many elves all had to look male since they had beards. The maia was a very tall elegant being with a muscular frame and Glorfindel remembered that his name was Angorno. He did raise a hand and everybody did shut up, many were staring at the dwarves with huge eyes and it was rude but the dwarves didn’t seem to mind it. There were at least a few hundred of them and they had brought their own tools.   
The small hairy ponies made many elves stare too, used as they were to the large sleek elven horses.   
Angorno asked for the leaders to step forth and they were each assigned a group of dwarves chosen for that specific task, the maia was rather stern, he didn’t want any of the elves to believe that they were superior to these short hairy beings for when it came to stone they were the undisputed masters. Glorfindel did step forth, he was in charge of the fountains and the park and Angorno did smile at him. “Laurefindë, how good to see you. These are the dwarves who wanted to participate in your project” 

He did step aside and Glorfindel did frown, he had a feeling he had seen the leader of these dwarves before. But he couldn’t really place him? The dwarf was a rather tall one, with thick hair and a beard in a deep golden, almost orange hue and the hairstyle and braids indicated to Glorfindel that this was a dwarf of great renown and power. The dwarf wore good leather clothes and the pony he was leading was a very nice black one, with somewhat of a temper. Glorfindel did bow politely. “I am Glorfindel of Gondolin, at your service” 

The dwarf did snicker. “Aye lad, I remember ya. But you do not remember me do ya? Narvi at your service”

The dwarf did bow a bit and Glorfindel had to blink. “The same who worked with Celebrimbor?”

Narvi nodded, there was pride in his eyes. “Aye, a nice lad, a very good smith too. Too bad that bastard Gorthaur did manage to get his filthy paws on him, I mourn the fact that we didn’t get to ram a red hot poker up that bastards arse” 

Glorfindel had to swallow hard, dwarves has a certain talent when it comes to describing things. “Uh yes, indeed. Have you seen the plans?” 

Narvi did walk with Glorfindel towards the place where the park was to be constructed and the dwarf did make a wide gesture. “I have, and the plans can go screw themselves, is it your former king who drew them? The drawings belongs in a privy, as wipes” 

Glorfindel snorted, oh Eru, he hoped that Turgon and Narvi never ever met, the dwarf would cause Turgon to return to the halls again, due to apoplexy. “Is that so?” 

Narvi nodded and the deep blue eyes did glitter. “Your former king doesn’t know good stone from dog shit, you cannot use marble for something like that, a wall like a wall of delicate vines? It will collapse from its own weight, there is now way in hell it will last more than a few weeks, if that long” 

The dwarf did roll out a huge piece of parchment. “Now, the shapes and the size and everything can be created for sure, but it needs to be reinforced. Look at this” 

Glorfindel did stare at the drawing, it was actually rather good and he did see what Narvi was speaking off rather fast. The thin lattice like wall would crumble, but the dwarves had added something new, at regular distances there were tree trunks, very realistic and quite gorgeous and they would serve as support columns. Narvi did cock his head. “So, what do ya say?” 

Glorfindel smiled, “It is gorgeous, can you do it?” 

The dwarf nodded and stroked his beard. “Yes, most certainly. We need a special type of marble though, the type you have here is way too brittle. We need marble born deep in the ground, with no impurities. The rock you have here is useable as stable floors, nothing grander than that” 

Glorfindel started to feel rather pleased, this did sound good. He liked the idea that the dwarves would force Turgon to change his plans. “So, where do we get stone for the construction?” 

The dwarf did point towards the mountains you barely saw in the distance. “There, the Pelori” 

Glorfindel frowned. “It is a very long distance from here?” 

Narvi nodded. “Yes, but we have plans, and the rock there is perfect. It is so smooth and so easy to form and yet strong” 

The other dwarves of the group were already busy taking measurements and they were arguing loudly in khuzdul. “We will have the first blocks brought inn in a few days” 

Glorfindel was confused. “How, there are few roads and a carriage cannot take the weight of a huge boulder” 

Narvi grinned widely, the gems in his beard did glitter and Glorfindel knew that the braids and hairstyle and even the jewellery told a lot about a dwarf’s social status and wealth. Narvi appeared to be very rich, and very well respected. “We won’t use carriages, we have a deal with Manwë, he needs some work done to his palace, apparently his eagles leave a dreadfully lot of droppings everywhere.” 

Glorfindel stared down at the dwarf, he did look very smug. “You aren’t using the eagles?!”

Narvi rolled his eyes. “Nay, are ya daft? A bird cannot lift that much, no, we have other means” 

He did walk over to where the gates to the park were to be erected and he stared at the drawings. “We need to get down to business, the measurements has to be exact. And you can tell that overly tall toothpick of a former king that his plans must have been made by a rabid goblin.” 

Glorfindel had to grin, it did describe Turgon to a T. The dwarves were suddenly very busy, everywhere you could hear them shouting and it did look like chaos but it wasn’t. The elves were left there gaping since these beings were extremely efficient and also very determined, you didn’t question them and you didn’t try to get in their way. Before the sun set that day most of the plans regarding the square were revised at least twice and Glorfindel had to grin, if Ecthelion had been there he would have loved this. But his former friend was not among those who wanted to return to the service of Turgon, he had left just a few weeks after his return from the halls and he had sought refuge within the woods of Orome. Glorfindel did miss him but knew that his friend had his reasons for this change of lifestyle. Narvi stared at the whole plan for the park and his eyes were narrow. “You are to plant mallorn trees in here?” 

Glorfindel had to snicker. “I know, not a good idea” 

Narvi snorted and played with some of the beads in his beard. “I do get that you elves love trees but I have seen what tree roots can do to solid rock, it isn’t fast but it is nasty. No, no mallorn trees, I am telling ya, those roots will turn this entire area into a death trap” 

He pointed at the plans. “Place something else there instead, something smaller and more humble, like roses” 

Glorfindel sent the dwarf a wry grin. “Turgon doesn’t like roses, they smell too much” 

Narvi rolled his eyes. “Too much? He can be glad I can accept roses, we may be the sons and daughters of the rock but we do know plants. I know of some bushes which look grand but smell like old farts. Maybe that would be to prefer?” 

Glorfindel had to laugh out loud. “Oh how befitting that would be, but I bet I can get hold of some exotic roses, that ought to please him, if they are rare and expensive they become good enough for sure” 

Narvi waved a finger. “Exactly!” 

The daylight was fading and Angorno did walk around, telling the dwarves that the work day was over and that they would be served a meal and that there were houses ready for them. Narvi grinned at Glorfindel. “I do remember ya from before ya see, I saw you a few times, following that airhead around. Ya did fell a balrog didn’t ya?” 

Glorfindel nodded. “And it did drag me to my death so it wasn’t that much to brag about really” 

Narvi shook his head. “Oh but it was laddie, it was. We know of those darn demons, their prime weapon is fear and you conquered that didn’t ya?” 

Glorfindel nodded. “I had to, to save the others” 

Narvi did pat him on his arm. “And therein lays true valour” 

They walked towards the huge outdoors kitchen where food was being prepared. The builder’s guild from Tirion had insisted that everybody there were to be properly fed, it did cost a lot but they had managed to beat it into the stubborn head of Turgon that workers won’t do their best unless they are clothed and fed well. If this city ever was to be finished they would need to make sure that everybody were happy. 

The kitchen was a huge tent, with rows of benches and several huge fire places, many ellith did work there to cook and now huge kettles were hung above the fire, stew simmering and the scent was wonderful. Normally the elves didn’t eat much meat but they knew that the dwarves were fond of it and some female dwarves had volunteered there since they knew how to cook the way the dwarves preferred it. This meant the use of a few spices the elves didn’t know about at all and the ellith were paying close attention, eager to learn something new.   
Glorfindel was used to seeing dwarves and because of that he didn’t really care about the sight of the dwarrow dams.   
But many there were in obvious shock since the female dwarves did dress and act in a manner very unusual for an elf. The younger dams were in fact rather pretty and they were very curvy too, with firm breasts and round hips and bottoms and they dressed in a manner which was interesting to say the least. The bodices of their gowns were extremely low cut and tight and the amount of jewellery some wore could have broken the back of a mule. Some elven males were staring with their mouth wide open. Narvi giggled. “Oh lo and behold laddie, your people aren’t used to true beauty are they?”

Glorfindel scoffed. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder or so they say” 

Narvi nodded. “Wise words, your womenfolk are pretty but way too skinny, no curves, just bones. We prefer our women with flesh on the bone” 

He did pat one of the girls on the ass as she ran by with a bowl filled with stew and she just giggled and winked at him. “See? Lively lasses with something real to grasp onto” 

Glorfindel sat down next to Narvi who got two tankards of beer placed in front of him right away. The dams were extremely efficient when it came to serving the food, the ellith were just staring, shocked by their zeal and speed. Narvi did empty one of the tankards with a speed that made the elf wonder if he even did swallow. Narvi wiped his mouth with his sleeve and let out a mighty burp. “So lad, any lady in your life? You elves do marry young don’t ya?” 

Glorfindel did blush. “Ah, no, I….I am not the marrying type” 

He did cringe, the countless times he had been faced by eager mothers trying to marry off their daughters, the overly eager ellith desperate to lay a claim to him. And in gondolin it had been even worse, way worse. As a lord he was almost forced to marry and produce heirs and how he had managed to avoid it was nothing short of a miracle. 

Narvi tilted his head. “Ah, you prefer males don’t you? That is rather common for us ya see, very few dams and any port in a storm if you know what I mean?”

Glorfindel did almost choke on his stew. Elves did never speak of such things so openly. It was becoming acceptable now that the valar openly had said that there wasn’t anything wrong with it but the old attitudes were still clinging to the minds of many. “Uh, yes” 

Narvi did turn towards him, spoon in hand. “You elves are odd creatures for sure, no wonder why Morgoth almost won. You deny the joys of life and embrace things which don’t benefit anybody. Praying the whole day? Bha!”

Glorfindel blinked. “I guess your culture is a bit different there” 

Narvi grinned. “Darn right laddie, see that dam over there?” 

He pointed at a dam who was busy stirring a kettle, she was rather pretty even for a dwarf and he hair was silky and elegantly braided. She wore red gems and a dark red gown and Glorfindel realized that even an elf would consider her attractive. “Yes?” 

Narvi grinned. “She was born as a male, but it was the wrong body, she is a female soul and so we regard her as a true female” 

Glorfindel had to blink, he had heard rumours of such things but it wasn’t discussed at all among elves. Eru didn’t do mistakes, or did he?

Narvi tilted his head again and he was rather charming that way. “It isn’t uncommon here, and we do have people born as females but with a male soul too so one may say that these things do depend on the person, not the body”

Glorfindel was a bit puzzled. “I had no idea about this” 

Narvi nodded. “We don’t discuss that with others, or at least we didn’t. But now that we are here, we ought to help loosen you elves up a bit, you are way too uptight” 

Glorfindel remembered Gondolin and smiled. “Oh yes, you are right” 

Narvi got yet another tankard of ale and nodded at the elleth bringing it, she was staring at him with huge eyes. “I remember the rumours I heard about Gondolin of old, is this city going to be the same type of cesspit of holier than thou piety?” 

Glorfindel did spit, damn it, the dwarves were truly outspoken. “Ah, we hope not”

Narvi had a devious expression upon his face. “Know what, if that king of yours starts to act like he is holier than Varda and Manwë and the whole gang yet again there is a cure against it” 

Glorfindel did take a deep breath to calm himself. “Really?” 

Narvi nodded solemnly. “Yeah, a couple of hours in bed with some vigorous dwarves and he has kissed that piety, and other things too, a not too fond farewell. I guarantee it” 

Glorfindel scoffed. “I have heard that his wife is to be returned to him soon” 

Narvi just shook his head vigorously. “Won’t be enough, believe me. I know the type. We did hear a lot ya know, we may have cooped up in our mountains but that didn’t mean that we didn’t know what was going on in the other realms, far from it” 

Glorfindel took a careful sip of his tankard of cider, he didn’t like ale at all and preferred cider or wine. “So, you are saying that Turgon will return to his old ways whence the city is built?” 

Narvi nodded. “Yes, I know he was strict back then, heck, everybody heard those rumours but imagine this, now he is back in Aman, with the valar within calling distance so to speak. Don’t you think he will seek to impress them?” 

Glorfindel hissed, it brought some unwanted memories. Turgon had created a society which was seemingly well functioning and harmonic but that was thanks to fear, a culture where you always hid your true self for any small mistake could be reported and turned against you. Narvi did lift his tankard. “Cheers, let us hope that your king does use some common sense, or else this place will be rather desolate. Pretty but with few people, if any” 

Glorfindel had to grin. “You are right, but really, you think that a night with some dwarves would change him?” 

Narvi rolled his eyes. “We are the sons of the mountains remember, and like rock we are indeed.” 

He snickered and grasped onto his own crotch with a wry expression. “Once you’ve had dwarf you’ll never turn back” 

Glorfindel was blushing, but he was also slightly intrigued. “But you said that many among you do prefer males? Nobody thinks that is wrong?” 

Narvi put the tankard down so hard beer was splashing all over, he stared at Glorfindel. “Listen, you elves are so very afraid of being different, of not fitting into that tiny form the valar did declare was the norm. But they are wrong and they have started to realize that thanks Mahal.” 

He took a deep breath. “What matters is two things, desire and consent. Nothing more. If it is male or female or a group doesn’t matter, at least not to us. We have been given these bodies, this flesh and this blood for a reason, to enjoy it!”

Glorfindel tried to smile. “Back in Gondolin those things were only for marriage and only for procreation” 

Narvi scoffed, he did empty the tankard and pushed aside the bowl which was empty now. The stew had been eaten rather fast. “And look at ya, bloodless I say, pale and frail.” 

He did get up and patted Glorfindel on the back. “I think I want to have a bath before bedtime, care to follow me?” 

The tall golden haired elf did hesitate for a second, then he remembered all the dirt and the dust in his clothing and he nodded. He felt itchy and sweaty and the idea of bathing was tempting. A bathhouse had already been erected there and it was finished just a week previously. He did follow the dwarf towards it and felt that a few dwarves perhaps had been just what Gondolin had needed, things would have been different if they had gotten some input from that culture. But he did doubt that Turgon would have changed his ways, the loss of his wife had been too hard a blow to his psyche, he sought to punish them all for what he saw as sins, as the reason why she was lost. It was sad but true and Glorfindel had his doubts that she would approve of the man he had become after her demise. 

The bathhouse was very grand and the workers there had heated water so everything was ready, and towels were laid out too. Narvi grinned, “We do enjoy a hot bath, very hot. Some have claimed that we have tried to boil them alive!”

Glorfindel did snicker and started to remove his boots, then he did slow down. There were benches there but no separate lockers or anything, he was suddenly shy. Narvi did snicker again. “Shy are ya? No need to be, I have bathed with your kin before” 

Narvi did tear off his clothes and there were many layers and each piece of clothing was very elaborate. Glorfindel saw exquisite embroideries on even the dwarf’s smallclothes. Narvi got rid of some of the jewellery too but not the things he wore in his hair and beard and then he dropped the last garments. Glorfindel had never seen a naked dwarf before and he was a bit shocked, he had anticipated that the dwarf would be very hairy, and a bit like a human but that wasn’t so. Narvi was no more hairy than most human males, he had some on his chest and in the groin and under the arms but otherwise from that he was relatively hairless. Glorfindel had seen humans way more hairy than this and the hair did seem to be silky and fine, not at all as coarse and rough as the hair on his head. 

Narvi did stretch and it was very obvious that he was a stone worker for the body was extremely powerful with muscles bulging everywhere. And yet there was an elegance there which was different than that of a human or an elf. Every movement made the toned body look like that of an athlete and Glorfindel felt that his mouth got dry. The dwarf was stocky, and that did also include his cock. The elf had seen longer specimen but hardly ever one with more girth. Narvi did snicker and sauntered over to the nearest pool. “You are not too bad to look at elf, a bit skinny but otherwise fine” 

Glorfindel swore underneath his breath and got rid of the last garments, he did follow the dwarf into the water and it was hot, almost scalding but he got used to it and relaxed. It felt good since he had worked hard that day. Narvi had brought a comb and started going through his hair, Glorfindel stared at the process with some fascination. The elaborate hairdo had to be very difficult and yet the dwarf had sort of untied it within a very short timeframe. The hair was very long now that it wasn’t carefully tied up and Glorfindel found that he sort of longed to run his fingers through it. Narvi was humming and he found some soap and soaked the hair and his beard thoroughly and it was obvious that dwarves do care about hygiene after all. Glorfindel didn’t manage to keep the question inn. “The beads, what do they really mean?” 

Narvi did giggle. “Oh most people do assume that everything we wear has some hidden and profound meaning but nah, most is just decorations, according to the taste of the bearer. But a few of my ornaments do in fact mean something” 

He did lift a portion of his beard, he wore a rather large blue bead stringed onto a thin braid there. “This one means that I am unwed, and open for suggestions” 

He did pull out another braid, one with two silvery beads on it. “This shows that I am a master stone worker” 

Glorfindel saw that obvious pride in Narvi’s eyes and realized that dwarves were no less committed to their crafts than elves. “This one here is a symbol of my clan and family” 

And he pointed to his left ear. “And this one is a reminder of my mom” 

It was a sort of bar going straight through the cartilage and it had to have hurt like hell. Glorfindel did cringe. “I cannot imagine an elf with such a decoration” 

Narvi just grinned. “You are not very adventurous at all are you. I have a friend who has had his cock pierced and I am telling ya, he is popular among both the lads and the lasses” 

Glorfindel had to gape. “Ah, seriously? How…” 

Narvi did wink at him. “They have a special method you see, and one can choose between a bar and a ring. In some clans it is very popular indeed” 

Glorfindel felt faint, the very idea of having that part of his body pierced made him feel almost nauseous. Narvi hummed to himself. “I have thought about having one of those done but I guess I haven’t come across one capable of doing it yet.” 

Glorfindel still felt a bit light headed. “Really?” 

Narvi winked at him. “Don’t look so pale lad, it is not some lengthy process and it is worth some slight pain” 

Glorfindel could just shake his head and he started washing his hair. The long golden mane which was his most famous feature was perhaps his pride and joy but it was also a pain in the butt at times. It did take some real time to get it cleaned and he would have to wait for quite a time before it got dry. He had once tried to braid it before it was dry and he had emerged the day after with what could only be described as the fleece of a sheep. Wavy and wild and going in every direction at once. Narvi did tilt his head. “I can help you with that lad” 

He grasped the comb and spun the elf around, made him sit down on the benches which were placed underneath the water. Glorfindel loved to have his hair brushed or combed by someone other than himself and he was surprised but he didn’t think about protesting. The dwarf had very strong hands and they were surprisingly gentle as he started to untangle the long locks of hair. “That is one thing I do envy you elves, you can grow your hair to ridiculous lengths” 

Glorfindel had to grin and he did relax completely as the dwarf gently combed through each strand of hair. Narvi did run his hair through the thick mass and Glorfindel did shudder with the pleasure of it. “Ya know, I can understand that Fëanor guy, asking for hair from Galadriel, it is a true treasure but I think yours is just as nice” 

Glorfindel was both a bit confused and embarrassed by this compliment, it was humbling and flattering at the same time. “I…thank you” 

Narvi put down the comb. “I really like you laddie, you are a warrior, and no weakling.” 

He did stroke a hand gently over Glorfindel’s biceps and the elf felt even more embarrassed. “Some of you are just reeds, no muscle to talk about, but not you” 

Glorfindel felt a bit out of his element, should he be flattered? He guessed that it was true compliments and managed to smile. “Thank you, I train a lot” 

The hand did glide up his arm, rested at his shoulders. “You are tense, care for some massage?” 

Glorfindel did turn his head. “Only if it isn’t an inconvenience?” 

Narvi did rub his hands together and grinned. “Not at all, like I said, I like you laddie, and I have often helped my friends getting rid of some stress” 

He started kneading the elf’s shoulders and neck and Glorfindel had to let out a huff of surprise, the dwarf was really good at this, and the hands were finding every knot and every sore spot with ease and knew just to make the muscles relax and stretch. He hadn’t felt that good in a very long time. Narvi did continue and Glorfindel felt as if he was half asleep, floating in a sea of peace. “So, I guess you didn’t have any special friends back in Gondolin that was?” 

Glorfindel just grunted. “No, I couldn’t. I wanted to but…Turgon had spies everywhere and even as a lord I wasn’t really safe.” 

Narvi did smack his lips. “Too bad, too bad” 

The hands did slide along his flanks, back up his back, then Glorfindel felt what could only be a soft kiss being pressed against his neck. “If you do not mind?” 

He gasped and his eyes opened wide. “Eh…why?” 

Narvi snickered. “You are quite pretty, and I like you. I think you need it too, tense as a bowstring you are” 

Glorfindel felt flushed, this was awkward but some wild part of him was screaming for him to accept the offer. He hadn’t felt the touch of another for Eru alone knew how long and he did feel a sort of odd fascination and attraction towards the dwarf. “Well…I” 

Narvi snickered. “Shy again aren’t we? No need to be, it is late, nobody is coming to this place now. Relax, I know this art” 

A rough calloused hand did slide down between Glorfindel’s legs and he gasped and heat flooded his very veins right away. He was hardening, faster than ever before and the hand was so very clever, so very skilled, stroked him slowly with just the right rhythm. The dwarf grinned. “You do really need it laddie, and you do wield a magnificent sword if I may say so” 

Glorfindel was writhing and moaning, the strong muscular body was pressed against his now and he realized that much of the height difference was in the legs. The dwarf had rather short legs compared to the torso and Narvi did drag him against the edge of the pool. “Sit up” 

He did obey, feeling shaky. It just felt too good being touched and the dwarf arranged him so he was sitting on the edge of the pool. He had no idea of what the dwarf was planning, until Narvi started placing small kisses and licks and nicks up his legs, slowly moving up towards his crotch. Glorfindel was almost in tears, it was the most deliberate and delicious teasing he had ever been the victim of and he was grasping onto the edge for dear life. His legs were shaking and he couldn’t believe it, it couldn’t be real. 

Narvi did know this art, to perfection. Each kiss, each lick did lead to even more pleasure and an even more raging need. The ragged masculinity of the dwarf was so different from that of an ellon and the novelty of it made his heart race and he didn’t have a clear thought in his head now. All he needed was to fulfil it, and it seemed as if Narvi almost read his mind even though dwarves don’t have osanwë. He howled as the dwarf moved inn for the final act, taking the elf deep into his throat in one go, humming as he did it. 

Glorfindel keened, head tossed back, body writhing and he was helpless, he couldn’t even thrust even though he wanted to with all that he was. Narvi did hollow out his cheeks, and the world turned to white light. He wasn’t even able to scream, he just kept coming and the dwarf did swallow it all down, except that last few drops which landed in his beard, like small beads. Glorfindel was panting, trembling all over and the dwarf did pull himself up onto the edge of the pool, the sight of those white drops in the thick beard was probably the most erotic thing he had seen in a very long time and he tried to speak. “I…if that is how you make your friends relax…you must be most appreciated” 

Narvi snickered. “Aye, I am. But I don’t give head to just about anyone, nay.”

He did sit up and started to slowly braid Glorfindel’s hair. “I think we are going to have a very good time working together, a truly good time” 

Glorfindel had to laugh. “I agree” 

The dwarf finished and sat down again, there was a little devil dancing in those deep blue eyes. “I think my sword too needs a little polishing, don’t you think” 

Glorfindel did snicker. “More like a war hammer I would say, a powerful weapon indeed” 

Narvi raised an eyebrow. “Oh yes, a weapon worthy of a warrior, worthy of a dwarf. So, let us see if you have any skills laddie” 

Glorfindel took a deep breath, he was honestly curious about the dwarf and he did take his sweet time, exploring and teasing and the dwarf was soon covered with sweat and gasping for air. “Mahal’s balls lad, you are infernal” 

Glorfindel did snicker. “I aim to please.” 

The stocky muscular body was utterly fascinating, so different from his own and yet it had an undeniable beauty. Aüle did really do a good job when he created the khazad. When he finally did descend upon the impressive cock in front of him the dwarf didn’t last very long at all and Glorfindel was shocked by how hard Narvi came, and how much. The dwarf was gasping and laid there, almost blacked out. “You do have a great talent my lad, a very great talent. I think I am gonna enjoy the stay here, a lot” 

Glorfindel grinned. “So do I, I am sure we can learn a lot of each other” 

The dwarf had that wicked glimpse within his eyes again. “Indeed laddie, indeed. And I am sure that we can teach that pious king of yours some tricks too, if we get the chance”

Glorfindel wouldn’t place a bet on that but he did like the idea, a lot. 

The work on the city got underway and they now saw how it was that the dwarves were able to transport marble from the mountains. They used huge balloons, gigantic sacks filled with hot air and one could lift a very large rock indeed. The idea had come to one of the dwarven engineers as he had watched a handkerchief someone had dropped hover over the airshafts leading from the forges and some trying and failing had led to this. The gigantic contraptions were powered by several dwarves in a row, using their feet on a sort of crank shaft which again powered a fan at the back and if need be the eagles could help out with some towing. And before anybody had even imagined it to be possible the city started to take real shape. The dwarves were often very short sighted so they didn’t fear heights, and the new designs were perhaps a bit more angular in shape than the originals but still very attractive and beautiful.   
Glorfindel was busy with the plants and he did manage to get some very nice and rare roses for the inner area of the park. Narvi on the other hand had implemented some new designs to the wall around the park, there had been some very nice veins of precious gems in the mountains and now some of the gem smiths were busy shaping huge crystals of Tourmaline and quartz into leaves and fruits to be attached to the vines. The result was spectacular and with some added light from hidden lamps it was a wonder to behold.   
The dwarves did reveal that they in fact knew how to grow crystals, the way elves grow plants and how to shape them into incredible forms. Narvi did show Glorfindel some extremely lovely roses grown from sheer quartz and they did discuss the processes quite often, the dwarves did grow the treasures of the earth and the elves did grow treasures above it, they had many similarities which weren’t so easy to detect at first. 

The two had become very good friends fast and spent much of the time together, some did raise their eyebrows but Narvi did not care, he had no problems showing how he felt and neither did Glorfindel. He had become very fond of the dwarf indeed and they often spent the night in bed together, exploring and learning. Glorfindel wasn’t that experienced and some of the things they did do were new to him, but he trusted Narvi and knew that the dwarf never would harm him on purpose. The city was becoming splendid, way more elaborate than even Tirion and everybody were quite convinced that it would become a new powerhouse for sure. Turgon did visit rather often, Glorfindel was glad he wasn’t one of the main organizers there for the former king was just as strict as before. And it was very obvious that he wanted to outdo everybody else. 

Then his wife was returned to him and everybody did expect him to loosen up and become more soft and gentle, the first weeks he did, they rarely saw him but then he returned to his old self and many were confused. Elenwe were often there, she would visit the now almost finished park and speak to the workers and Glorfindel did see that she was sad, in fact she wasn’t herself at all. It wasn’t until one late evening that he got the chance to speak to her though, she was with her ladies and sat down by a fountain and tried to do some embroidery. Glorfindel was walking by and he stopped to greet her and she grasped onto him, forced him to sit down. “My lord Glorfindel, I know that you…that you didn’t see eye to eye with my husband in the city he did build.” 

Glorfindel did swallow. “One may say that yes?” 

She looked down. “He has changed, he isn’t the ellon I married. I have spent two weeks in prayer my lord, instead of being in his arms. For that is what I am supposed to do now, since we already have an adult daughter” 

Glorfindel frowned. “Really? He doesn’t want to…ah…you know?” 

She shook her head. “No, we are to be pious, to be examples for others to look up to, so pure and free of sin even the valar must be choking, oh Eru” 

She sobbed and he felt bewildered, what was he to do, to say? “Ah, my lady, before…the ice, he wasn’t like that back then?” 

She sighed and wiped her tears discretely. “No, he was playful, full of life, of joy. He was my light and my life, now he is….choking even himself” 

Glorfindel did remember what Narvi had said and there was a devil in his eyes. “My lady, I think I may have a cure for his….obsession. Do return to this place tomorrow evening, at the same time” 

She frowned but agreed to and Glorfindel ran to the room he now shared with Narvi. The dwarf was awake and busy carving some pieces for a chess board out of soft green stone. “What’s the matter laddie, is something burning?” 

Glorfindel sat down. “I just spoke to the queen, apparently Turgon the dry old bastard haven’t even touched her since she returned to him. He thinks that they are beyond that sorts of things, since they have a kid already, and she is an adult with a kid of her own. The poor elleth is in despair” 

Narvi smiled, a slow and very sinister smile. “So, the former ruler of Gondolin has returned to his previous state of mind, not good at all. But like I said, I have the cure” 

He got up and wandered over to his bags, there he retrieved a small flask. “Here, make sure she drops two drops of this into his wine tomorrow evening before bedtime. Not more than two, that is very important”

Glorfindel stared at the small container. “What does it do?” 

Narvi snickered. “It can make a rock more randy than a goat.” 

Glorfindel went a bit pale. “Can we truly do that to her?” 

Narvi shook his head. “Oh she will be fine, I have some friends, and like I said, once you have tried dwarf…” 

Glorfindel had to agree on that statement, Narvi was amazing and he had grown almost addicted to the vigorous strength and energy the dwarf did show. Narvi petted his hand. “Don’t worry now, it will be fine. He will be cured, once and for all and things will be well. Doubt me not” 

Glorfindel hid the bottle in his belt pocket. “I don’t, let us hope it works”

Narvi snickered. “It always does laddie, it always does.” 

The next evening he did hand the bottle over to Elenwe and he hid it in a flower so nobody could see it, then he went home, a bit nervous. The next morning a messenger came running, asking him to come to the new palace, apparently the lady needed some help. Glorfindel was a bit nervous but did as he was told, he went to the palace and was greeted by a blushing Elenwe who did lead him through the house. The servants were nowhere to be seen and it soon became clear why. They had fled the scene, in shock. 

There was a spare bedroom at the back of the building, for guests and now the former king was in there, rather busy. Glorfindel did peep into the room through the door and he was hardly able to accept what he was seeing. Turgon was on his belly on the floor, with a dwarf on top of him, eagerly thrusting into the moaning ellon. Two more laid there looking exhausted and there were several very large stone phalluses left on the bed, covered with what had to be lube. Turgon was yelling for more and screaming in ecstasy and Glorfindel felt an absurd need to giggle like a little girl. It was so absurd. Elenwe did whisper. “For how long does this last?” 

Glorfindel shrugged. “I have no idea, but it cannot be too long now, before it wears off” 

Elenwe did smile faintly. “Good, he has been like that all night, all the servants have heard him, most saw him too and two of the grooms working in the stable has been in there, getting…well…thoroughly…ridden. The dwarves did show up very early, thank Eru for that for he was starting to act like a madman.” 

Glorfindel did cough. “Oh my…well, he won’t be able to play pious after this.” 

Elenwe had to snicker. “Let us pray you are right, I want my husband back, not some….house tyrant” 

Glorfindel did return to Narvi who laughed and said that the drug would stop working at noon, then they did go for a walk and when the day’s work was over everybody in the city knew what had happened. The king had orchestrated an orgy, he had fucked several young Ellyn, he had been fucked even more vigorously by dwarves of all things and he had enjoyed it, immensely. Needless to say Turgon didn’t show his face in public for a very long time. As a matter of fact nobody saw him until the city was finished and the feast to celebrate it was held. He stood by Elenwe side and looked sheepish but she did look way happier and so did in fact he too.  
Rumours said that she had sat him down and given him some well chosen words regarding what she felt about his attitudes. He would have to change or lose her again and he had chosen the first alternative for sure. Narvi did drink and dance with some of the other dwarves, then he did return to Glorfindel. “Know what, I think this new Gondolin will be a city of openness and acceptance” 

Glorfindel did bow down and kissed the dwarf, right in front of everybody. The only reaction some cheering. “I agree, you did it” 

Narvi did pull gently at his hair. “No, you did. Now, let us enjoy the rest of the evening. There is some nice wine to be had, some even better mead and then I am gonna enjoy you” 

The golden haired elf snickered. “Alright then, let’s get the drinking started” 

Narvi pinched his butt. “Eager are we laddie? Good good, you are gonna get a night like none other” 

Glorfindel did place his arms around the dwarf. “I wouldn’t have it any other way”


End file.
